Cause I couldn't stand the pain
by Astria07
Summary: A one shot describing what happened right after the movie, the night of Lucy and Jude's reunion, and the following morning, Fluffy and heartwarming, Song Yesterday by The Beatles. Across The Universe.


Authors Note-

You guys, I really don't think I am much of a good writer, but what the heck, this dosen't even come close to most of the ATU fiction I have read on this site! You're guys stories are amazing! Honestly, you capture the role of Jude and Lucy beautifully. So here is a little one shot I thought of that takes place right after the movie. Enjoy! I used Yesterday by The Beatles because I really like that song and it wasn't used in ATU. Haha.

From across the building, I could still see his chocolate brown eyes clearly. I felt as if I could have leaped over the distance just to feel his strong arms around me.

"Jude." I whispered to myself, as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

I watched as Jude ran towards the staircase, I sprinted to the pavement sidewalk.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry." He began to mumble.

"Jude, don't say another word, all I want is you, forget whatever happened, I can't go on living without you.

His soft lips pressed firmly against mine, and his fingers brushed lightly through my hair, sending chills down my spine.

"I love you, I love you so much." I cried into his chest.

I rested my head on Jude's chest as we lay on my bed, the smell of his cologne, and a freshly lit cigerette filled my senses, I had missed that scent, I had missed this, lying in his arms, I reached over to steal a puff from his ciggerette and he smiled and held the end of it as I inhaled the sweet tobacco, feeling a warmth come over my entire body.

"I missed this." Jude replied staring up at the ceiling.

"What did you miss?"

"You're body close to mine, lighting up right after making love to you." I nuzzled my head farther into his chest, smiling ear to ear. anything he said made me melt, anything. I looked over at Jude who was now reaching underneath the pillow trying to grab something. My heart suddenly sunk, I realized what I had left there a few nights before.

"Luce, why... why do you have this?" He looked at me with a concerned face, holding the empty bottle of Vodka.

"It was just something... to get me through." I admitted embarassed.

"Get you through? You mean...?"

"Yeah, Jude, I missed you more than you know... I'm not very good at coping..."

"This stuff... isn't the way." Jude replied setting the bottle down, he shifted his body to face mine.

"I'm never leaving you again, nothing is going to seperate us, and definitley not the war, or the protests, because Lucy, nothing feels important when I don't have you with me."

Tears filled the corner of my eyes, I tried to hold them back, but they began sliding down my face.

"No love, don't cry." Jude smiled wiping my cheek with his thumb.

The next morning, my eyes fluttered open to the sound of an acoustic guitar being played. I sat up and wrapped a sheet around myself as I walked out into the living room.

"Good morning Babe." Jude carefully leaned the guitar against the wall.

"No, keep playing, it sounded beautiful." I smiled.

"Well, only because you asked." He began to strum a few chords once again, and quiletly singing to himself.

_"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it look as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_oh, I believe in yesterday, Mm"_

Jude looked pu at me after he finished singing and blushed a little.

"You wrote that in England?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but now this song dosen't even make sense to me anymore, I got you back." Jude walked over to me and we shared a kiss like no other, finally, everything felt right again.


End file.
